Seven Deadly Sins: Gula
by OmniaVanitas
Summary: I shouldn't spoil them too much. Gluttony is a Sin. Vanitas-centric.


**A/N:** **ranting time, you can skip this part** Okay, I've been having really bad days during the past couple days. I seriously want to kill someone right now. Being as frustrated and grumpy as I am at this point, this story doesn't make much sense really. Just feel like to write something about Vanitas and his Darkness that's all. Sorry for my awkward English you'll find in this story. I know it sucks -_- **ranting over**

Oh just not to confuse you, each 'Sin' of _Seven Deadly Sins_ sets in a different universe, so this story has nothing to do with my other SDS story _Invidia_ at all. And this one isn't really Yaoi either. Rated M for language and a bit bloody stuff just for safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Deadly Sins: Gula<strong>

_Long is the way, and hard, that out of hell leads up to Light._

Dark, humid, stinking alley. Loud siren could always be heard at the background, typical night in this city. And a barking dog, added even more irritation to this.

The drunken man was puking his guts out beside a stinking trash bin, cursing the damn dog that kept barking somewhere not far from the alley. That fucking dog, don't let me find you, otherwise I'm gonna kick you to death – thought the man who just finished vomiting. The man glanced over the content of his vomits, his only half-digested fancy dinner. 'Not gonna let any stray cats or stinky beggars to enjoy this.' The man unzipped his pants and pissed on what he just puked.

What a fucking day. He first thought it was his lucky day. He mugged a poor old lady at the back alley and got a good few hundred bucks. He wouldn't give a shit if it was the poor woman's pension or whether she needed this money to buy foods for the rest of month. Unlucky people were everywhere in this city. Who gives a fuck? At first he thought he'd be enjoying a couple happy days with this money, but damn that sneaky drug dealer and the bitchy slut! How dare they rip him off all of his money like that? Now the once wonderful day totally turned into a hell. He used up all the rest of his money for a binge eating, but he just had to puke all the good stuff he ate not long ago because he drunk too much.

Motherfucker. As he started stumbling his way in the dark, the disoriented man kept cursing and mumbling about something like killing the drug dealer and the hooker in the most brutal way.

But he wasn't able to get very far.

Feeling a sudden sharp pain from the back, the man screamed.

The hell? Who the fuck dare to mess with him? The man instantly turned around trying to catch his attacker, but he was stunned that he saw no one in this dirty stinky empty alley but himself.

"Hmph hmph hmph…looks like you've had a bad day, huh?"

He heard chuckles from his back, a voice dark, cold but rather young. The man felt a sudden chill running down his spine. He turned again, but again saw no one.

Fuck!

The pain cleared the man's heavy mind a bit. He reached to his back where he felt the pain, his hand immediately felt wet and sticky, a metallic smell of blood attacked his nostrils – fuck, he was bleeding!

"Gross. The corrupted blood from your kind always smells soooooo disgusting. "

The young dark voice was heard again. The man quickly looked around the darkness, he couldn't stop sweating, not knowing if he sweated because of pain or fear.

"But…" His attacker finally decided to show himself. The flashing lights from the bypassing cars on the outside street casted another shadow in front of the man. Above the shadow, the man finally saw a raven-haired teen boy standing in front of him, slowly licking off some crimson liquid from his fingers. The boy was smirking at him, revealing his pearl-white but sharp canines, "Your fear is very delicious."

"Son of bitch!" The man roared in anger, he couldn't stand the humiliation, he used his whole body force try to punch the boy.

But his punch only hit the air. He couldn't believe his own eyes as he saw the boy suddenly vanished into thin air.

That boy had spiky hair in a color of midnight. His whole body was wrapped in raven-colored clothes. Maybe, he was the Darkness itself.

The dirty man felt another sharp pain hit his back, like some animal's deadly claw was tearing his flesh. He growled in agony, tried to fight back but couldn't even see '_what'_ was attacking him. The boy or whatever was attacking him moved way too fast. He was completely powerless to against him. Each turn he made, he would see the raven boy smirking right in front of him. The kid just kept grinning, grinning, grinning, attacking, attacking, attacking.

Soon, the man's whole body was soaked in blood, large open wounds were everywhere on his arms, back, chest, and abdomen. Blood beads were dancing in the stinky air of the dark alley, dancing with death.

By the time the attack stopped, the pathetic man could barely stand against the dirty wall, nothing he could do but groan in pain. His feature was completely distorted by pain and disbelief. He had thought he just had a bad day, he never expected to end his day by meeting a bloodthirsty monster out from nowhere.

Now the raven-haired boy was once again standing in front of him. The boy's tongue lazed out of his mouth, licking off the blood beads accidentally splashed to the corner of his lips. He smirked again, showing those sharp fang-like canines, which reminded the poor man of a certain legendary undead monster.

The kid was not human! The kid was a Vampire! A Demon!

"Uh-uh, nup, you guessed it wrong." As if he could read the man's mind, the boy shook his index finger, slightly tilted his head and grinned. This seemingly innocent action made him look just like an ordinary 15 or 16-year-old teenage, however, the sadistic cruelty that was shining in that pair of piercing golden eyes made the man froze. He could swear that boy's smile was even more cruel and cold-blooded than any of his fellow gangsters or bosses. It scared him shitless.

"I'm not a vampire. I have no interest in the dirty contaminated blood of your kind. It's too disgusting. I just need your 'negative emotions' to feed my pets."

The raven boy kindly explained to his prey. He opened his arms, then eerie black aura started spreading out from his body. In that dark aura, some sort of living beings started to form shapes.

"Your negativity, your pathetic resentment, your rotten desires, oh, and especially your fear for me, all of them are very delicious meals for my Unversed."

The boy pointed to a gathering of twitching monsters besides him, "These guys feed on the negative emotions of humans like you. Look, aren't they cute?"

The man widened his eyes in disbelief as he was staring at the void space the boy pointed to, nothing but air was there. Was the kid messing with him or was he indeed crazy?

"You freak! Monster!"

Unfortunately that was the last sentence the man managed to say. The raven teen grinned. He snapped his fingers, the next moment all of the dark monsters flooded towards the poor man, completely engulfed the man within a blink second.

_Well, I have to agree with you. __'Unlucky' people can be found everywhere in this rotten world. Thanks to you all, in this world my Unversed never need to worry about being starved, not only that, they can eat all they want. But, I shouldn't spoil them too much. Darkness is too delicious, they will become too addicted to it. And you know, gluttony is a Sin. _

* * *

><p>The blonde boy stuffed his mouth with a piece of toast while shoving the homework and couple notebooks into his school bag.<p>

Across the kitchen he could hear the morning news from the TV in living room. Today's news was about another newly found murder case in some fucked up neighbourhood. The detective was saying it was the fifth case this month in which a badly mutilated body was found. The body looked like it was attacked by one or a few large carnivores but that was not something could possibly happen in a city. So they thought it was again another brutal homicide case. By the way how all the victims' bodies were mutilated, the crime must have been committed by an extremely frantic coldblooded serial killer.

Ventus felt slight sick in the stomach after hearing the news. But now he had more important things to do – to wake up his twin. They would be late for school if Vanitas didn't get up soon.

"Vani, where have you been last night again? You always stay up late, no wonder you can't get up on time in the morning."

Scolding his yawning black-haired baby twin who finally decide to show up in the kitchen with a worse-than-ever bedhair and an unbuttoned shirt, Ventus started to make toast for his brother for breakfast.

"I just have to take my Unversed for a walk okay? Plus they are getting more and more gluttonous recently, I need to look for food for them. " Yawning once more, Vanitas lazily answered his twin.

"Oh Vani, cut the crap." Ventus rolled his eyes as he heard his brother's words, "Unversed is just your imaginary pet. What do they need to eat? Like imaginary dog food?"

"Uh-uh, they only eat 'negative emotions'." The raven teen shook his finger and grinned.

Ventus rolled his eyes again, not bothering to argue back his super 'creative' brother.

"Whatever. If you wanna have a pet _that badly_, why not ask Grandpa Xehanort next time? I would like to have a puppy or something, too." After finishing preparing his brother's school bag as well, Ventus kissed his twin on forehead, "But now we should head for school. Let's go."

At the time Vanitas picked up his schoolbag, the news reporter in the TV was interviewing a couple witnesses who found the body. Everyone was saying the same old shit like the killer must be a real demon incarnation or Satan himself blah blah blah. Vanitas just smirked. He turned the TV off and left for school.

_Yeah, it's more comfortable for them to label me as Demon. But what if I let them know that I am just a 'normal' human boy__? Would their __**fear**__ grow even more delicious?_

_Oh well, Gluttony, what a Sin._

-Fin-_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Confused? Questions? Reviews?<p>

BTW, _Gula_ is the Latin word for gluttony. (and yes, there're couple references to the movie Se7en if you've noticed.)


End file.
